


Maximum overdrive:the fanfiction

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fantasfic fanfiction that contains:edge,skeletons and crackships</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> note:this is my first fanfiction,so it contains:edge and skeletons

Maximum overdrive:the fanfiction.  
Chaptah 1:the first encounter  
Author´s note: this is my first fanfiction,so this contains stupidity,crack pairings and edginess,so..let the fanfic start  
Meanwhille,in the underground,two skeletons were walking through the snowy lands of Snowdin,our fellow protagonists are The grrrreat Papyrus:Sans´s Old bro,and Sans:also papyrus´s young bro.

The two skelebros were planning a party for all the people in the underworld  
-So,bro,you prepared all the stuff for the party.Sans said  
-Yup.Pap replied  
While the skelebros were walking and telling stuff like:Sonic,MLG,memes and puns,Until Papyrus saw a figure.  
Papyrus:Sans,look!  
The skelebros saw a figure,a hooded figure with green suit.  
Papyrus walk to that person  
Sans:don’t do it  
The hooded hooded stared at the Skeleton,Papyrus was nerrrvous(AN:holy shet,the sins are coming)  
Papyrus:hi,im papyrus and this my young bro Sans,w-welcome to the u-u-underworld…,w-why you are here?,are you a human?...  
The hooded showed his face to Papyrus,Papyrus gasped and then screeched like a fangirl,also had the Japanese nosebleed,Papyrus was acting like a huge assuhoru  
Sans:Pap,what are you doing…arrrghhh  
Sans also saw the hooded´s handsome face,Sans´s started to shrink and his eyes were burning.  
Then sans take Papyrus hand and ran away..  
Now the the Skelebros are on Alphys lab usin´pathetic teletransportation!  
Sans:what the hell,did I saw?!  
Alphys:dude,tell us what happened  
S:well it started,when I was walking with my bro in snowdin to talk about the party,then Pap saw that figure with green suit…  
Then alphys took a notebook and a pen  
Alphy:tell about the face  
Sans:well,he has salt and popper hair,peculiar facial hair and blue eyes  
Alphy:oh,arrrh,oh my god,kyaaarrgh  
Alphy:what have you done,you faced with the deemon´s head known as Ras al ghul…  
Alphy show a drawing of ras al ghul but with the yaranaika face  
Sans:ras al ghul  
Then a batman fan appeared  
Batman fan:its reysh,not ras  
Alphy:you fellow one,to the corner,think about have you done  
Bfan:you disgust me  
The batman fan goes to the corner  
Sans:well,I need to calm the shet down my old bro  
Alphy:he´s still screeching  
S:yes…  
Sans was angry and confused about that conversation and ras,then he picked a rock and throw it to Papyrus  
P:what happened?  
Sans:you saw Ras al ghul  
P:ras al what,dude,sans I think that im in lobe  
S:emmmm  
P:I need to have relationship with that man and search more about him  
P:we need to go,goodbye alphys  
Alphy:good bye,I guess  
Now our skelebros are going to make the party,can Papyrus met the love of his life?!?!  
(AN:I did it for the lulz)


	2. Chaptah 2:da party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poopyrus´s going to a party that he made with his bro,but theres some lemons in here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note:Warning this chapter contains lemon,lime,key lime,lemonade,lemon cake,lemon drop,lemon lime,lemons,etc

Chaptah 2:the party

Previously in Maximum overdrive  
Sans: So,bro,you prepared all the stuff for the party..  
Papyrus:Sans,look  
Papyrus screechs  
Alphys: what have you done,you faced with the deemon´s head known as Ras al ghul…  
Papyrus: I need to have relationship with that man and search more about him

Author note:Warning this chapter contains lemon,lime,key lime,lemonade,lemon cake,lemon drop,lemon lime,lemons,etc  
After our fellow protagonist have that incident,later that night everyone was in the party:Lil´frisk with toriel,mettaton,alphys,burger pants,also Paul merterns(hooray an special guest),assgore,flowey and all the characters  
Everyone was happy,drinking and talking eachother,the moosic was too high,but they didn’t worry about that.also that flame dude with glasses was preparing the drinks,etc,Also mettaton bringed a music player!  
Papyrus was nervous about what happened,while he was drinking his coca cola,he wanted to know about ras but he was scared…  
Sans appeared..  
Sans:yo,are you alright?  
Papyrus:no,bro im starting to not feeling right,since I saw Ra´s,maybe its my first date..  
Sans:dude,seriously…  
Papyrus started to cry..  
Papyrus:yes  
Papyrus:why he´s so sexyyyyy  
Sans didn’t say anything to his old bro  
Then papyrus go to ras,Ra´s was drinking a jack daniels and antidepressives.  
Merterns go to the music player and said:This is for my best friend Ra´ssy,because ya know…

Merterns played an evasnescense song(I recommend you to listen the song)  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors 

While Papyrus was walking he started to become more nervours  
leading you down into my core  
where I’ve become so numb  
Papyrus become more and more scared,he didn’t know about what will happen  
without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Then Papyrus saw him with the bottle of jack daniels..  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
Ra´s looked at papyrus..  
Ra´s:hi  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can’t wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can’t wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I’ve become  
Papyrus blushed  
Papyrus:h-hi,R-ra-s-s,i-i-I got s-s-omething t-to t-te-l-l you  
Ra´s:what  
Pap:I,I, I love you  
Ra´s:oh…  
Pap:you like that  
Ra´s:hehehe…  
Ra´s fleed away  
Pap:weird..  
Then papyrus and all his friends enjoyed the party then..  
Later that night,papyrus was tired,he went to his room,he saw the clock:3:00 AM  
He went to sleep,but he heard a voice  
???:I like it when you are sleeping  
Papyrus woke up and he saw Ra´s al ghul,shirtless  
Papyrus almost shet brecks  
Pap:ra´s,w-w-hy your are in my home?  
Ra´s al ghul smiled(oh that’s creppy)he went to his bed.Papyruss wanted to scream but he didn’t  
Ra´s removed very slowly papyrus´s bed sheets  
Ra´s:i´ve been waiting for this in 600 years  
Papyrus was surprised,he didn´t expected that  
Then ras showed to Papyrus a bottle of lube  
(holy shit papyrus you´re having a bad time)  
Papyrus hide his face with his boone hands  
Ra´s:let me see your face  
Ras grab pap´s hands and put them on the mattres  
Ras:are you ready?  
Papyrus felt something slowly inside his pelvis,later something pushed against his pelvis and  
(Due to the highly NSFW of that scene,this scene is censored by the USA because of reasons,now were gonna put duane)  
(huh,that part was over?,well if it´s over…arrrrghhhhh,holy satan´s balls!,eeeww,disgusting,why he put a statue of satan on his..ewwww)  
(why you put that,sorry?,youre fired!,ah, the part is now over,thank god)  
Papyrus was sand after this agony(he screamed in agony in that part),he saw Ras sleeping,Papyrus know that he was beauty,he was grace,that man will melt your fucking face.  
Papyrus say on his mind:holy shet I frickle-frackle a human(is the opposite of holy shet I frickle frackle a skeleton),back to the fic  
Ra´ssy turned around to the left side of the bed.  
Papyrus saw his blue eyes glowing in the dark like two lighters(literally)  
Papyrus go little by little to ras,then ra´s hugged papyrus  
Ra´s laughed and strokes pap´shead,then pap slept  
In the next morning,Papyrus woke up with a headhache,then he look the left side of the bed,he saw a photo of Ra´s with the pose of ``draw me like one of your French gurls´´with some candles.

Papyrus was surprised after seeing that photo.then he exit his room to find more information  
Now our friend Paul merterns are singing to us a lovely song  
Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red?  
And what the hell is on Joey's head?

And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out

And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times

I wonder if it's too late  
Should I go back and try to graduate?  
Life's better now than it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, god, I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

While papyrus was for search about the why of the photo  
Hey pap.said Mert  
Papyrus saw his friends:Paul,monster kiddo,Mettaton EX,frisk and his goat mom and his young bro.  
-Didya enjoyed that night?  
-that night,papyrus asked  
Mkiddo:we saw you in your room with ra´s  
P:WHAT!?  
Mettaton:yes,we did it  
Then a flashback appeared,there was paul and his friendos looking at the window  
Paul:are you ready kids?  
Toriel:not ready.  
Paul:why tory,I just wanna record it,what possibly could be wrong  
Frisk:look,theres ras and  
Toriel:don’t look frisk  
Mettaton:oh.my.God  
Monsterkidd:ewww  
Paul:this is great  
Now,back to the fic  
Paul:it was great.  
Papyrus:now paul tell me about this photo  
Paul:holy mugatu,I never seen it before  
Mettaton:I want a copy oh that  
Toriel:frisk,stay away from that man,okay?  
Paul:let me analyse it,hmmm,it seems that he wrote a tiny text,it says:meet me at my temple of eeeeviiiilll.  
Paul:yo,you what it means  
Mkiddo:adventure!!  
Metaton:holy blue steel.im gonna met ras in person  
Toriel:emm,frisk will not be in this quest,right now,c´mon frisk,lets go home and make some butterscotch cinnamon pies.  
Now,poopyrus and his friends are now into an adventure,yay,our fellow friends are going at grillbys.

Sans:papyrus we need to talk

 

To be continued????


	3. Chaptah Threeie: da revelations

Previously on Maximum overdrive:  
Sans:yo,are you alright?  
Papyrus:no,bro im starting to not feeling right,since I saw Ra´s,maybe its my first date..  
Papyrus:h-hi,R-ra-s-s,i-i-I got s-s-omething t-to t-te-l-l you  
Ra´s:what  
Pap:I,I, I love you  
Ra´s:oh…  
(huh,that part was over?,well if it´s over…arrrrghhhhh,holy satan´s balls!,eeeww,disgusting,why he put a statue of satan on his)

Our Fellow squad called:the trash squad,are now walking at snowdin to preapare the adventure.  
Paul:now,friends,I found information about the temple of eeeviilll,we must go to gotham to reunite with Batman,okay?  
Paul:let´s see,monsker kid,do you have the cannons  
Mkid:ready  
Paul:poopyrus  
Popyrus:ready  
Sans:ready…  
Paul:mettaton  
Mettaton:ow yess  
Paul:okay,I have all the things for the quest:13 books,some booze,and moneh,now lets go  
While our squad was going to the barrier and enter the surface,Papyrus was worried about sans,sans wasn´t all-riight after he saw ra´s.  
Then,papyrus and his friends go to the subway to gotham.  
Later,they enter to gotham  
Gotham,the city of the dark knight,the city when all the villains are here and some shit happen  
Our fellows explored the city thanks to merty,during that events,and having the booze.

And also burning those books.

Then,merty told about going to batman´s house,just for the lulz.

When the pals go to bats´house. Batman told to them:so,are you going to see ra´s,me too.

The squad said, yes, but sans was very nervous about something hidden.  
Then batman explained: we need to stop ra´s to destroy the goddamn earth with his awful sexyness.

Mert said: we´re gonna stop him,right guys?  
The squad said yes.  
Then our fellas went with the bats to the temple of eeeevilllll  
When they entered to the temple of eeeeviiillll, the groupie went to the central idk.

Mettaton said: we need to find him, follow me.  
They follow him, but papyrus looked at sans, sans was shaking and havin a bad time.

Papyrus: bro,are you okay?  
Sans looked at his old bro.  
Sans: papyrus, I know that you love ra´s,but I have something to tell you  
Papyrus:what  
Sans: ra´s is one of batman´s rogues.  
Papyrus: WHAT!  
Sans: it seems that he wants to kill everyone dude!  
Papyrus: but, he doesn’t love me?  
Sans: no, he hates you!  
Papyrus:no…,NOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Papyrus: I need to stop him!  
Sans:now follow me, time to end this!

Then, the skelebros went with the rest of the pals,they find ra´s.

Ra´s:oh,hello there.

 

To be continued.


	4. Chaptah flour: da grand finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the end, my only friend the end

Chaptah Flour:da finalee

Previously in Maximum overdrive:  
Paul:now,friends,I found information about the temple of eeeviilll,we must go to gotham to reunite with Batman,okay?  
we need to stop ra´s to destroy the goddamn earth with his awful sexyness.  
Sans: ra´s is one of batman´s rogues.  
Papyrus: WHAT!

 

Here it is, the final boogaloo, the fellas found ras al ghul at the temple of eeevillll, ras was wearing that green suit

Ra´s: oh,hello there, you found me to stop destroying the world with my awful sexiness,right  
Mkid:yes, we´re going to stop you  
Ra´s: what a lovely child.  
Mettaton:don’t touch my Mkid.  
Ra´s: well ,first things first, lets battle.

Then ras take off his shirt revelaing his manchest, making monster kid´s eye burn and turning mettaton into mettaton ex, then the battle started, everyone in the group was nearly deafeated,but papyrus appeared.  
Ra´s: oh,not you.  
Papyrus:why, why are you making this  
Ra´s: its my routine  
Papyrus:how about me,remember the party  
Ra´s: what  
Papyrus:LOOK AT THIS FOTOGRAPH  
Ra´s: I was drunk that day.

Papyrus:you don’t love me, you almost left my friends die.  
But a voice speak through Pap´s head.  
???:papaya, this is the moment, this is the time to use the real power, the real power of THE DOUCHEBAGGERY!  
Then a rainbow aura wrapped poopyrus and he transformed into an epic version of pafriskus, but he was wearing a gengar sweater,eight wings, a dark cape with a hood(he was wearing the dark hood) .

Sans: omg, he reached the high levels of douchebaggery,he´s now douchbagpyrus

Douchbagpyrus fight against ra´s, the fight was intense.  
Douchebagpyrus: it´s time to die  
Then unexpectedly appeared Michael bay  
Michael bay: someone said explosions?  
Ra´s:nonononono-  
Then the temple of eeeevilll was destroyed and the crew flew due to that explosion to the underground.

The crew saved the day, and papyrus learned the power of douchbaggery, then our skelebros make a band called: skelerok, paul continued to do his job at the university and batman,doing batman´s stuff  
And the rest, well they went to their homes.

The world is saved thanks to batman, paul,monster kid, mettaton and the skelebros!

 

The end.  
Epilogue:  
Paullie was reading that story in her house with paul and the bros  
Paullie:is that the story?  
Papyrus:yes!  
Paullie: pap, this is the best fanfiction that I read in years, best than those ra´sTim lemon fanfictions.  
Sans: well,at least there´s not a sequel.

But,meanwhile at the destroyed temple.  
Ra´s: surprise biatch.


End file.
